Have a Little Faith in Me
by jessemccartneysgrl727
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE! Bradin and Genesis continue to spend time together and work towards their "relationship". What happens when other people and other things come into play?
1. Default Chapter

_Have a Little Faith in me_

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own any of Summerland's cast nor original plot. I do, however, own all of the fictional information, including the fictional characters, title of the story and plot of the fictional story. I do not own the song nor lyrics to Mandy Moore's song _Have a Little Faith in me_. Thanks!  
**

_ A/N: Here's the sequel to You Don't Have to be Alone! Hope everyone enjoys it!! Please send feedback!! Thanks! _

_:Have a little faith in me_

_When the road gets dark:_

Bradin Westerly had been thinking a lot about his issues with Genesis. They were "close friends with benefits" according to all of their friends around them. Genesis fit in well with his friends. She was happy now. Bradin had made her that way. Bradin had shaped her to be who she was today. She had always had this amazing attitude about herself and this glow that made everyone around her feel welcome, but she didn't know how to show it. Bradin wanted to be more than "close friends with benefits". He wanted to be able to hold her and know she was actually _his_. He knew she wasn't with any other guys. He just wanted to make it official. He wanted to show her that she could trust him. He wanted her to have faith…just to have faith in him.

_ A/N: Next chapter should come out tomorrow, kk? PLEASE send feedback! _


	2. Chapter 1 Mistakes

_Have a Little Faith in Me_

_Chapter 1 - Mistakes_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own any of Summerland's cast nor original plot. I do, however, own all of the fictional information, including the fictional characters, title of the story and plot of the fictional story. I do not own the song nor lyrics to Mandy Moore's song _Have a Little Faith in me_. Thanks!**

_ A/N: Here's the awaited chapter 1! Send feedback and let me know how you like it or what you want to happen, etc. I wanted to thank all the people that sent feedback for You Don't Have to be Alone. A special thanks to JMacNCheese for reviewing almost **every** chapter…as well as kandykane33, grullo-cowgirl, y0urs x truly, gringa088, Weeping-Illusion, melodie568, Summerland Chick, slytherine-qt, JesseFanAlways, x buttercup, Chubs88, and c0nversegirl for all reviewing! I REALLY appreciated all of the reviews :-D _

Genesis Alexander laughed lightly as she took another sip from her peach smoothie in front of her. Bradin had been acting different around her. She didn't know what the problem was. They had been getting along fine and she hadn't sensed any problems.

"Did Bradin tell you about his old fling, Sara?" Lucas, a friend of Bradin's, laughed as he sipped his smoothie. Genesis glanced across the table at Bradin. His eyes traveled down at the intensity of the question. He wasn't sure he was ready to share the things he did with Sara. Those were in the past to him. They weren't things he wanted Genesis to know about.

"Never heard about Sara," Genesis said with a slight tone of jealousy and curiosity in her voice. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be jealous over, but she knew there was something. She knew it wasn't good. Bradin was hiding something.

"Wow, I'm surprised," Lucas laughed and looked over at Bradin. "Just about all of Playa Linda heard about it when they started hanging out and--" he was cut off by a sharp pain in his leg. "Ow!" He glared at Bradin.

Bradin put his foot back under his chair from kicking Lucas and glared back at him. "Genesis, do you want to take a walk on the beach?" Bradin asked and stood up from the table. Genesis looked from Bradin and then back to Lucas. She nodded and took another sip from her drink.

"We'll see ya later, Lucas," Genesis smiled and grabbed her cup and jogged to catch up with Bradin. He was quiet and she was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Bradin to be so quiet. "You okay?" Genesis asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Bradin lied and nodded. He kept his trance on the ground. He watched the grains of sand below him as the two walked along the beach.

"Why are you so quiet?" Genesis asked softly. Her and Bradin had never really had an argument before. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her or just having a rough day.

"No reason," he shrugged and then looked at Genesis for the first time since they started walking. She was staring at him. The look on her face said she knew something was up. "I just don't like talking about my past…especially Sara." He sighed, giving in to Genesis's stare.

"T-That's okay," Genesis nodded and lied herself. "You don't have to talk about it." She shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ear. Bradin pretended that he didn't catch her fibbing just for his sake. He knew she wanted to know what was going on. He sighed and shoved his hands in his short's pockets.

"No, it's okay," he said and stopped walking. "Let's go sit down." He pointed up to a vacant gazebo on a pier. Genesis nodded and followed him up to the gazebo. "Sara Borden was a girl that I had feelings for when we first came to California. She was…she was a last resort, I guess you could say. I was lost. I didn't know what I wanted in life except to get away from my feelings and emotions about my parents and their death. Sara did drugs and was…crazy," Bradin sighed and watched the ocean from the gazebo. Genesis didn't take her eyes off him. She was glad he was sharing this with her. "So, I made some mistakes. I did some things I regret. But that's it." He shrugged.

Genesis put her finger under his chin and turned his face toward her. "Thank you for sharing that." She whispered softly. "We've all made mistakes, Bradin. At least you're able to see your mistake and know that what you did was wrong." Bradin nodded and smiled a small smile. She watched Genesis's big eyes and her perfect smile. Now was his chance…

"Bradin?" He heard from behind them. He turned and looked, cursing whoever it was in his head for ruining his chance. Then he saw her face…he couldn't believe it…

_ A/N: Who's it gonna be?! Thanks for being so patient! Next chapter out soon! Send feedback! _


	3. Chapter 2 Thank You

_Have a Little Faith in Me_

_Chapter 2 - Thank You_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own any of Summerland's cast nor original plot. I do, however, own all of the fictional information, including the fictional characters, title of the story and plot of the fictional story. I do not own the song nor lyrics to Mandy Moore's song _Have a Little Faith in me_. Thanks!**

_: And you can no longer see,_

_Let my love throw a spark:_

"C-Callie?" Bradin's surprised voice squeaked as he stared at the obviously angry girl.

"Bradin," Callie repeated again. She folded her arms across her chest and watched the couple. Genesis looked from Bradin and then to the girl he called Callie. She didn't know what to say or think…she didn't know what to do. "Can I speak with you for a second?" She asked, impatiently. Bradin looked down at Genesis and sighed. He stood from the gazebo.

"I'll be right back," he said and walked a little ways away from the gazebo with Callie.

"What are you doing?!" Callie exclaimed and hit Bradin's chest powerfully as tears filled her eyes. "Who is she?" She asked. Bradin didn't want to see Callie hurt.

"Her name's Genesis," he muttered and closed his eyes. "You broke up with me, remember?" He was irritated. He really liked Genesis now. Plus, Callie broke his heart. "'Cause I remember clearly. Would you like for me to recap for you? It was two weeks before Christmas vacation…"

_Flashback_

"_Bradin, can I see you for a sec?" Callie asked Bradin as they exited the school building. Bradin smiled down at his girlfriend and nodded._

"_Yeah, sure," he winked. "Lucas, I'll see ya later, man." He said to one of his friends and followed Callie over behind the school. He went in to kiss her and she backed away. He frowned. "What's wrong?"_

"_Listen, Bradin," Callie sighed as her eyes filled with tears. "Things are so complicated right now with everything. There's so much stuff that has been bugging me lately and I…I just feel so confined with you. I think we need to take a break." _

"_What?" Bradin frowned and stepped back from her. "Why? Why now? What happened that makes you feel so confined or whatever?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_It's not just from one thing, Bradin!" Callie exclaimed. Her anger was rising. Why wasn't he just accepting that she wanted a break? Why didn't he understand she needed time apart? "You are so different than me, Bradin! You are so, completely different! You don't understand!"_

"_You won't let me understand, Callie," Bradin muttered and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "You really don't. You're so confusing."_

"_I'm confusing?!" She yelled with sarcastic laughter in her voice. "I'm done, Bradin. I just…I need time. Maybe in the future…" she trailed off and began to walk away. Bradin didn't go after her…_

_End of Flashback_

Bradin concluded recapping that afternoon. Callie scoffed and frowned at him. "Does the word 'break' not mean anything to you?" She asked him rudely.

"Do you really expect me to sit around and wait for you? I didn't know what you had in mind for a break. You wouldn't elaborate on anything," Bradin frowned. "You were right. Things were too complicated, Callie. Things wouldn't have worked out." He muttered.

"Bradin, we were so happy together," Callie sighed and looked around. Even though she wanted that break, she still felt her heart being pulled to Bradin. She had always "loved" him. He was popular and he actually had an interest in her.

"Yeah, we were," Bradin sighed and glanced around the beach. "And then you ended it." He looked down at her. That was what got to Callie. She looked down at the ground.

"I realize that I ended it and I ruined it…" Callie muttered and tucked her hair behind her ear. "But I'm willing to 'rekindle' what we had." She sighed.

"Callie, just because you are doesn't mean I'm ready to," Bradin sighed. "This isn't fair. This isn't just about you. I like Genesis. She's an awesome person and I see something in her. You can't just ignore my feelings."

"It's hard not to, Bradin. It's hard to look at you and see the feelings I still have for you, and yet know you've moved on," she muttered.

"Then you probably should have thought about that before you broke up with me," he said and walked back towards the gazebo. He sighed and smiled a small smile at Genesis. He turned and watched as Callie walked down the beach some more. He sat down next to Genesis.

"You okay?" Genesis asked him softly. Her voice was so much more calm and yet loving than Callie's. He immediately felt better.

"Yeah, just another one of my exciting stories," he chuckled to himself. "It's just that--"

Genesis cut him off. "You don't have to say anything. I get it." She smiled. Bradin looked up at her and smiled. Those three words, "I get it", meant the world to him at that second.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 3 Mixed Feelings

_Have a Little Faith in me_

_Chapter 3 - Mixed Feelings_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own any of Summerland's cast nor original plot. I do, however, own all of the fictional information, including the fictional characters, title of the story and plot of the fictional story. I do not own the song nor lyrics to Mandy Moore's song _Have a Little Faith in me_. Thanks!**

_ A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! Well…continue to send all this AWESOME feedback!! I really appreciate it! Thanks! _

_:Have a little faith in me:_

Bradin and Genesis walked back down the beach and watched the ocean together. The sun was continuing to set slowly over the horizon. "Do you realize we spent like, three hours talking," Genesis laughed and looked up at Bradin. He laughed and nodded. Something was different about him…he seemed upset or a little dazed out.

"Yeah, three amazing hours," he smiled down on her. "I wanted to say something before we split up here…" Bradin sighed and turned to face Genesis. Genesis turned to him and watched him closely. "I really want to thank you…really, really thank you because if it weren't for your support today, I don't know if I would have been as calm and okay with things that happened." He sighed.

"Bradin, it's really okay," Genesis sighed and nodded. "I understand there are things you don't want to talk about right now. That's okay." She nodded and smiled. "I went through a lot of the same things you're feeling right now and I know there are going to be things you want to talk about and then things you just…don't."

"Thanks," Bradin smiled and took Genesis's hands in front of him. Genesis looked down at their hands awkwardly. She looked back up at Bradin and smiled a small smile. "Well, listen, I have to go do something for my aunt…but…can I call you tomorrow?" Bradin asked softly.

"Um, yeah," Genesis nodded and took her hands from Bradin's. She ran her fingers through her hair and watched as he disappeared up into his aunt's home. She sighed and continued to walk down the beach. She saw Lucas with his surf board and caught up to him.

"Hey Gen. How was your walk with Bradin?" Lucas called her by a little nickname he had thought of. Genesis sighed and sat down on a beach towel lied out. "Uh oh. That sigh didn't sound like it went well."

"No, it was fine," Genesis shrugged and watched as a wave hit the sand and the water rolled up, almost touching her long legs. "It's just…Bradin's…distant." She muttered and sighed. She stood and moved the towel farther up the beach so it wouldn't get wet.

"Yeah, Bradin can be distant. Especially on topics like Sara or Callie…" Lucas shrugged. "I thought Bradin had told you."

"He hadn't," Genesis kept her focus on the water. "But he did. And I get it. I don't know much about Callie, but I trust Bradin…as a friend." She emphasized the word _friend_.

"Does Bradin know you trust him as a friend?" Lucas asked, catching on to what Genesis was talking about. He watched her chest heave as she sighed again. "Genesis, I see the way Bradin looks at you. He sees you as someone he could potentially date in the future. You can't play him…he's been played too many times before. This Callie girl. She sort of played him, I guess you could say. Before school started this year…he wanted to do stuff and she didn't. They just had to talk about it. If you wait to long, you'll hit a bump and you won't be able to talk about it. Then your friendship could be ruined."

"Wow, what a speech," Genesis laughed and joked. Lucas pushed her playfully and she laughed harder. "Well, thanks for your input, Lucas. I'm gonna go and think about what you're saying." She sighed and stood from the sand. She walked up the beach and to her house. She was surprised when she saw Bradin on her back porch. "Bradin…hey…I thought you were going home." She frowned and walked up to him. By now, the sun was just about completely gone. There was just a slight golden glow left on their faces.

"Yeah, well, I have something to tell you…" Bradin sighed and took Genesis's hands. Genesis looked down at her hands. She kept praying that he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing.

"Genesis, you have helped me so much. You have no idea how much I feel for you and I feel like we can help each other in so many different ways," Bradin sighed and continued to look deep into her eyes.

"Bradin--"

"No, let me finish," a grin curved across Bradin's lips as he cut her off. He moistened his lips and continued to watch her entire face. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he knew he had to express everything he wanted to in front of her before doing anything. "When I first met you, I knew there was something different about you. Something special. You **are** something special. I want you to be with me. I want you to be my girlfriend." He said softly.

Genesis looked down at her hands once more and then back up into Bradin's eyes. Tears had filled her eyes by now and were threatening to escape any second.

"So…" Bradin smiled and rubbed his thumbs over her hands. "What's your answer?"

Genesis pulled her hands away from his reluctantly as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bradin. I can't." She said and walked inside, then shut the door.

_ A/N: There it is! Okay, just wanted to throw out there…I do **not** own that second to last line from Bradin, **"So, what's your answer?"** that belongs to Summerland…if you remember from the Season Finale, that's something he says to Callie. So yeah, I borrowed that. LoL. SEND FEEDBACK, PLEASE! Thanks! _


	5. Chapter 4 Surprise Guests

_Have a Little Faith in me_

_Chapter 4 - Surprise Guests_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own any of Summerland's cast nor original plot. I do, however, own all of the fictional information, including the fictional characters, title of the story and plot of the fictional story. I do not own the song nor lyrics to Mandy Moore's song _Have a Little Faith in me_. Thanks!**

_ A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Let me know how you like it! Thanks for all the continuous feedback! You all are so awesome! _

_:And when the tears you cry_

_Are all you can believe:_

Bradin watched the waves fall down on the beach. The sun had set completely now, leaving just the glow of the moon among Bradin and the ocean. The waves were so comparable to how his relationship was with Genesis right now. They would rise and then crash…then come up the shore, then drift back down. He didn't understand what he did wrong.

"What are ya thinking about, Kansas?" Erika Spalding smiled and sat down next to him. Bradin sighed and looked back over at her.

"Just thinking," he muttered and continued to watch the never-ending waves. "Why are girls so unpredictable? Why do they make you believe one thing…something that you think they want…and then it's all not there?"

"Girls will **always** be unpredictable, Bradin. You just have to get used to it. You have to take it in and adjust. Did you and Genesis have a fight?" Erika asked him. Bradin sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I asked her out…I asked her out and she said no," Bradin sighed and looked over at Erika. "I swear, she was giving me all the right signs. She was completely flirting with me. She was giving me all the right signs, everything!" By now, Bradin had raised his voice slightly and was making gestures with his hands. "Trust me, everything was perfect."

"Maybe they weren't to her. Bradin, with everything that Genesis has been through, I wouldn't be surprised if she felt insecure about a relationship right now," Erika said. "Maybe she isn't as ready as you thought she was. I've seen Genesis with you. I know she loves your friendship that the two of you share. She's constantly at the house. It probably has nothing to do with you."

"But I don't know that for sure," Bradin sighed and shook his head. "Genesis gave me an entirely different feeling than any other girl I've ever dated…and there have been quite a few. She was…different. **Amazingly** different. I don't know how to act around her anymore," Bradin sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I guess that's something for you to think about," Erika sighed. "But it's getting late. You better get inside. Don't let it bother you so much."

"Easy for you to say," Bradin muttered and stood from the sand. He brushed the loose grains from his swimming trunks and headed back towards his house.

_**The Next Day**_

"You said _what_?" Lucas exclaimed as he talked to Genesis over the phone. Genesis sighed and ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair.

"I said no, Lucas. I can't. I won't date him right now!" She exclaimed. "I don't trust him. He seems like an awesome person and he's an awesome friend to me. I just…can't. I don't think I want to date him. He has too much in his life right now. First this Sara girl, and then Callie…I mean, I don't feel like I trust him." Genesis muttered and walked over to the microwave. She opened the door and pulled out her coffee.

"Bradin is an awesome guy. I understand where you're coming from, though," Lucas said. "Do you want to go surfing today?"

"Don't think so. I'm just going to hang out around here, I think," Genesis sighed and watched out the back kitchen window as waves crashed along the beach.

"So does this mean I'm never going to see you again?" Lucas laughed sarcastically.

"Lucas, you don't get it! Right now it's just too awkward. I don't know," Genesis sat down on her couch and looked around the room. She missed the sound of people around her being in chaos. She was always at Bradin's house.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry about it. And I won't say anything to Bradin," Lucas was practically reading Genesis's mind. Her lips parted and she smiled. She heard the front door open.

"Lucas, I have to go. Someone's at my house. But I'll talk to you later," Genesis frowned and stretched her head around the corner to see who was at her door. She was shocked.

"Genesis?" The all too familiar voice called.

"Mom? Dad?"

_ A/N: Okay, so, I could have very easily left you in surprise there at the end, but I decided to be nice and give it away…well, SEND FEEDBACK please! Thanks _


	6. Chapter 5 Cries

_Have a Little Faith in me_

_Chapter 5_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own any of Summerland's cast nor original plot. I do, however, own all of the fictional information, including the fictional characters, title of the story and plot of the fictional story. I do not own the song nor lyrics to Mandy Moore's song _Have a Little Faith in me_. Thanks!**

_:Just give these loving arms a try baby and_

_Have a little faith, faith in me:_

"What are you guys doing here?" Genesis walked over to her parents in shock. She couldn't believe they were there. "You weren't supposed to come home for another month."

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Her father asked and tossed his black jacket on the couch. "What is all this?" He muttered and touched the green Christmas garland around the staircase with disgust.

"Christmas decorations," Genesis muttered softly and watched the maple-colored hardwood floor below her feet. For some reason, she felt the same shyness and quiet personality coming back on her like before she had met Bradin.

"Why in the world do you have Christmas decorations up?" Her mother asked in the same tone of disgust.

Genesis looked up at her parents. This time, she was angry. "Do you think I'm some kind of person with no feelings or something? The decorations are up because I was lonely over Christmas. They're up because I actually met a friend that cares about me and brought these over to make me feel better." She said rudely and shook her head. "You aren't fit to be parents whatsoever." She muttered and started to make her way upstairs.

"What did you say?" Her father yelled after her. Genesis sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You are grounded!" He yelled after her. Genesis retorted by slamming her door. She wiped at the salty tears now cascading down her cheeks. She wanted everything to go away. She wanted it all to disappear.

_**With Bradin**_

Bradin stared down at the plate of pancakes in front of him. He wasn't hungry this morning. He couldn't stop thinking about Genesis and why she may have turned him down. It was all he could think about.

"Bradin, why aren't you eating anything?" Ava asked with a frown. She had been watching her nephew stare at his pancakes for the past fifteen minutes.

"Not hungry," he muttered and continued to watch the so-interesting breakfast meal in front of him. He picked up his fork and played with the pancakes.

Ava watched his blank expression on his face. She knew there was something he wasn't saying. There was **always** something he wasn't saying. What, she wasn't sure. "So, uh, Bradin," she sighed with a smile and took a sip of her orange juice. "I heard that there's going to be a surfing competition this weekend. Are you going to enter?"

"Don't think so," Bradin muttered, once more. He still hadn't looked at his aunt and it was starting to worry her.

"I-Is something bothering you?" Ava frowned. By now, their conversation had caught the attention of the rest of the table. Everyone was waiting for Bradin to say something.

"I'm just not hungry, okay?" Bradin muttered and stood up from the table. He walked out the backdoor and walked down the beach.

Erika looked at Ava and sighed. "He and Genesis got into a fight," she said simply. She didn't want to go into detail for the sake of Bradin's privacy. She knew his own aunt was worried and said something for that reason only.

Bradin kicked up some sand in anger. Why was everyone always worrying about him? Why couldn't people just leave him alone to think for once? Was that too much to ask? He continued to walk down the beach. He didn't know where he was going…and he didn't care. He just kept walking. He came across Spanish Cove. He could have sworn he heard something…nah, it was probably his imagination. But then he heard it again. Someone was crying. He decided to look around and try and find where the cries were coming from…then…he saw her. "Genesis?"

_ A/N: There's chapter 5! So, PLEASE tell me how you like it! I appreciate all the feedback coming in! It's AWESOME! Keep it up! Thank you guys so much! :-D _


	7. Chapter 6 Friends

_Have a Little Faith in me_

_Chapter 6 - Friends_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own any of Summerland's cast nor original plot. I do, however, own all of the fictional information, including the fictional characters, title of the story and plot of the fictional story. I do not own the song nor lyrics to Mandy Moore's song _Have a Little Faith in me_. Thanks!**

_ A/N: Hey guys, I didn't get as much feedback as before L. Thanks to those who have been sending, though! PLEASE keep sending feedback! If I don't get feedback, then I don't write anymore. Thanks! _

_:Have a little faith in me,_

_Have a little faith in me, oh and:_

Genesis was startled by someone's voice that sounded all too familiar. She lifted her head and looked to see Bradin behind her. She wiped at her cheeks to try and hide the tears and continued to suck in deep breathes. He chest heaved as she tried to calm her sobs.

"Genesis, what's wrong?" Bradin frowned. He didn't want to see her upset, but he was praying she was crying about him. He wanted to be with her and he wished she wanted the same. Maybe she had a bad day before?

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Genesis muttered and went to walk past Bradin back up the beach. She wasn't aware he would be coming to Spanish Cove that day. On her way past him, he caught her arm. She was so close she could smell everything on him…his cologne, his aftershave, even his shampoo. It was in that minute that she had to close her eyes and let it all sink in.

"Genesis, I understand if you don't want to actually go out with me," Bradin whispered, just so she could hear. "I want to be your friend. You can tell me." He said sincerely. He had realized when she began to walk away that she wasn't crying over him. He wanted to help her. He had strong feelings for her and he wanted to be someone she could talk to.

"You wouldn't understand," Genesis whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes again. She started breathing heavier once more and brought her hand to her mouth to try and soften her cries.

"Try me," Bradin whispered once more. He watched as Genesis looked up at him. Her tear-filled eyes made his heart reach out to her. He just wished she would take it. She sat down on a rock and ran her fingers through her hair as she cried some more. Bradin sat down facing her and just waited for her to start.

"My parents…they don't get it," she muttered and watched the ocean. She wiped at the tears on her face. "I swear, they think I'm this emotionless being." She shook her eyes as her forehead creased in more cries.

"You aren't, though," Bradin whispered again. She looked up at him and shook her head again.

"Bradin, I know that. I finally know who I am and I finally know what it is that I want in life. I finally know that I'm a real person…and that I actually mean something in this world," Genesis said as more tears crawled down her cheeks. Bradin had never seen her like this. "They don't see it. They never have. And I finally put them in their place. But now I don't feel like I can ever go back." She shook her head and watched the waves some more.

"So…you ran away?" Bradin asked and watched as she bit her bottom lip. She looked back up at him again.

"Yeah," she nodded slowly. She folded her head in her lap as her body shook with some more sobs. Bradin rested his hand on her back.

"Well, where are you going to go?" Bradin asked her. She sat back up fully and shrugged her shoulders. Obviously she hadn't gotten that far yet. "You could come stay with me."

"That's not a good idea," Genesis shook her head and stood up. Bradin sighed and stood up as well.

"Where else are you going to go, huh?" Bradin frowned and watched her deeply. "Stay on the beach? Wait around for someone to just pick you up? I know you don't want to be with me and it might be a little uncomfortable, but you can stay in Nikki's room." Bradin shrugged. Genesis watched him. He was right. She didn't have anywhere else to go. She wasn't close enough to Lucas. Plus, she knew Bradin's family and maybe it wouldn't be so terrible.

"I-I don't know, Bradin," Genesis sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I mean, you're right, it would be uncomfortable and just…weird."

"Genesis, I'm serious. Where would you go?" He asked. Genesis watched him and then looked down.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I guess you're right," she muttered. "So, uh, w-when do we go?"

_ A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is **really** on the short side, and I apologize, but I wanted to end it there :-/. I promise that the next one will be much better. LoL. Thanks! Send feedback! _


	8. Chapter 7 Wanting to Help

_Have a Little Faith in me_

_Chapter 7 - Wanting to Help_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own any of Summerland's cast nor original plot. I do, however, own all of the fictional information, including the fictional characters, title of the story and plot of the fictional story. I do not own the song nor lyrics to Mandy Moore's song _Have a Little Faith in me_. Thanks!**

_:Have a little faith in me,_

_Have a little faith, faith in me:_

Bradin walked through the doorway from the back porch slowly. He smiled when he saw his aunt. Ava smiled back, confused as to what had changed his mind from the gloomy state he was in earlier that morning. "Hey Bradin." She smiled, and then watched as Genesis walked in behind him. "Hi, Genesis! Are you ready for school to start up again next week?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," Genesis sighed and shrugged. She looked down, ashamed that anyone would see her tear-stained face.

"Um, Aunt Ava? Can Genesis maybe stay here for a little while? I was thinking she could stay with Nikki in her room or something," Bradin said and walked over to Ava. She was working on lunch in the kitchen.

"Sure," Ava looked at Genesis. It didn't take much to tell that Genesis was upset. "Bradin, could I see you upstairs for a second?" She asked and headed up the stairs.

"I'll be right back," Bradin said to Genesis and followed Ava up the stairs to the second floor. 

"Bradin, what's wrong? Why does she need to stay here? You can't expect to just bring her here and for me to allow her to stay without any explanation. I know she has family problems…but what's going on?" Ava sighed. Bradin sighed as well.

"She ran away. She needs somewhere to go, Aunt Ava! I just can't leave her on the beach with no place to go," he tried to explain.

"Bradin! We can't have her here! Her parents will be looking for her and is they sent police out to look for her and they came here, we could easily be charged with kidnapping!" Ava exclaimed as softly as possible so Genesis couldn't hear her downstairs.

"Aunt Ava that's not fair! She needs me right now. She needs my friendship and that's something," Bradin retorted with anger in his voice. He couldn't believe this. He thought he might actually be getting somewhere with Genesis.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Ava sighed and slid her hands into her jean short's pockets. "If you want me to, I can call Genesis's parents and have them come over. Maybe Genesis just needs to talk to her parents about the stuff she's going through."

"They don't understand!" Bradin yelled now. He headed downstairs in a jog. Ava sighed once more and headed downstairs after him.

"Bradin!" Ava yelled and continued downstairs. She was just in time to see Bradin grab a hold of a confused Genesis and pull her towards the door.

"Come on," Bradin whispered as they headed out the backdoor.

"Bradin!" Ava yelled once more and chased them to the backdoor. She watched as the two jogged down the beach. Ava sighed and shook her head. She knew there was no stopping them. Bradin wanted to help her. She wanted to help Genesis, too. But she wouldn't help them let her runaway.

"Bradin, wait," Genesis said and stopped running once they were most of the way down the beach. "I don't want you to get in trouble for this. I'm just going to go home. I don't want to pull you into the trouble I'm in. It's my fault all of this is happening. Just let me take it like I should and go," Genesis shook her head and started to walk back up the beach to find her home.

"No, Genesis," Bradin caught grasp of her arm once again. "I want to help you. You need my help and I'm here."

Tears filled Genesis's eyes once more. "I can't pull you into this. This would be way too hard on you. I know you, Bradin. I know you want to be more than friends with me. I can't be like that…let you hang around me and yet let nothing else happen between us."

"I don't care about what I want right now," Bradin said seriously. He really did want to help. He wanted everything to be perfect.

"Genesis!" They heard someone yell from behind them. "Genesis!" They both turned to see Ava running down the beach…with Genesis's mom and dad behind them.

_ A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out to you all! But I couldn't think of an ending to this chapter!! So, I finally did, and now here it is! LOL. SEND FEEDBACK! Thanks! _


	9. Chapter 8 That Laugh

_Have a Little Faith in Me_

_Chapter 8 - That Laugh_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own any of Summerland's cast nor original plot. I do, however, own all of the fictional information, including the fictional characters, title of the story and plot of the fictional story. I do not own the song nor lyrics to Mandy Moore's song _Have a Little Faith in me_. Thanks!**

_:When your secret heart_

_Cannot speak so easily:_

Genesis watched with anger as her parents marched up the beach, her mother in high-heels, her father in a business suit. She shook her head. She couldn't believe it. "I can't believe it went this far…I can't believe I pulled you in so far, Bradin." Genesis shook her head some more as brown strands of hair blew in her brown eyes. Salty tears began to fall from those eyes of hers. Bradin's heart tore as he watched this.

"I **followed** you into this, Genesis. And not because you made me…because I wanted to. Maybe we can talk to your parents about everything? Maybe telling them what you feel will make them understand and make things easier," Bradin sighed.

"But maybe it won't," Genesis whispered softly with more tears as her parents approached them. She tucked her loose hair behind her ear and watched them cautiously.

"Where have you been!" Her father yelled loudly and looked down upon her as if she were a mere child. They had always watched her as a child.

Genesis's mother looked from her husband to her upset daughter. She could tell that Genesis was hurt by things that had been happening. "I'm sorry," her mother cried as well and pulled Genesis into her for a strong hug. Mr. Alexander watched in shock. He was ready to take all privileges away from his daughter for going against her parents, and his wife just hugged her. "I am so sorry we didn't pay more attention to you. Ms. Gregory explained to us how hurt you were on Christmas. I am so sorry." Her mother begged for forgiveness. Genesis just stood there...unable to move...unable to speak. Bradin's lips curved up in a small smile.

"I-It's okay" Genesis said softly. She wrapped her arms around her mother hesitantly. She couldn't believe what was going on. Her mom and dad started walking back towards their home. Genesis looked back at Bradin and gave him a small smile. He could just barely make out the word's 'thank-you' as she walked off into the distance.

_The Next Day_

Bradin sat at the tiled counter and watched through the window as the waves came up onto the shore. "Hey Bradin" Ava smiled and walked into the kitchen. "What are your plans for today" She asked him as she poured some orange juice into an empty glass.

"Absolutely nothing" Bradin sighed. He continued to stare into space. Even though he wasn't looking, he could tell his aunt was looking at him, waiting for him to continue with his problems. "I'm happy for Genesis...I really am." He tried to convince himself. "It's just, ever since we 'reunited' Genesis and her parents, I never get to see her." He sighed.

"Bradin, we just fixed her relationship yesterday" Ava laughed and shook her head. "I know you really like Genesis. You have to be happy for her. You're **supposed** to be happy for her." Ava said. "I know it's hard. Maybe you won't see her as much any more. But aren't you happy for her? Knowing that she is happy now should mean so much to you, Bradin. You were the one who got her there. I'm really proud of you."

"I am happy for her. I'm extremely happy for her. She needed this. We all know that" Bradin sighed once more. "But how do we know she's really happy? I just want to spend time with her...like before. She's so different than the other girls. There's something there...something there she's hiding."

"You need a walk on the beach" Ava laughed lightly. "How about you go and take a walk and then be home for lunch? Then maybe I'll take you out surfing and see this skill that Erika tells me about" Ava winked. Bradin sighed and slid off the stool as he made his way outside. It was a beautiful day on the beach. Bradin continued to walk when he heard a laugh...a laugh like no other. He knew that sound. It was the sound that made him smile. It was _her_ laugh.

_ I am **sooooo **sorry that it took me so long to get this out! I have been incredibly busy with school and work /. I promise I'll try and keep up with chapters better, though. I do have a new story I think I'm going to start up...it's called **Echo Park**, so keep your eyes open for that one...I'm thinking the prologue is going to be out tonight -) _


End file.
